A Night Alone
by karifan
Summary: Reese surprises Sonny at his home. A rewrite of 8.1.05 ending.


Sonny hung up the phone. He left Reese a message to let her know that Micheal's mother went home and he was all alone. He wished her goodnite and told her he would be thinking of her.

Reese listened to her voice message and then glanced over the store item one last time. "I'll take this one." she said to the sales woman. Reese knew Sonny had a difficult year. Kidnappings and murders. Everyone blaming him for everything. Durant trying to frame him for crimes he didn't commit. His ex wife insulting his taste in lovers. Even his own best friend questioning his decisions. Reese wanted to treat Sonny to a night of satisfying his needs and making him feel good about himself.

Sonny put his drink down at the bar and stripped off his clothes. He got in the hot shower letting the water massage his muscled body. He then remembered how fired up Reese was at finding out the truth about AJ's murder. She was so passionate about her work. Sonny loved that about her. The way her eyes sparkled when she knew she was about to crack a case. He admired her determination to seek out the truth. She wasn't even working as an FBI anymore, but she was still dedicated to making sure him and his son were free of this nightmare. How could he ever repay her for her loyalty? Sonny knew after this ordeal was over he would have to give Reese the attention she deserved. She always took back seat to his family problems. But Sonny was going to put her first for once when it was all over.

Sonny stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He stopped at the bedroom door. Reese was laid out on his bed in a sexy red lingerie smiling back at him. "Hey honey." she said in a sultry voice crawling to the edge of the bed closer to him. Sonny showed her his classic dimples as she stood up and gave him a passionate kiss. "Well this is a nice surprise." Sonny said undressing Reese with his eyes as he gazed over her luscious body. Reese toyed with the edge of Sonny's towel. "I got your message. I just couldn't stand the thought of you all alone in this big bed without me." she said innocently. "So I came back and brought some desert for us." she said eying the ice cream on the bed stand.

"And you just had some night wear in the back of the trunk ready for a sleepover?" he said pulling the thin straps down her shoulders and tasting her. Reese's lingerie was completely see through revealing her slender body beneath. "Actually I was shopping at the store, and decided on this little number. I thought you would appreciate it." Reese said biting the side of her lip with a smile. "You know me so well." Sonny said grabbing her beautiful face in his hands and then kissing her. Sonny then stopped and went to lock the door. "To keep out unwanted interruptions." he said as Reese giggled.

Reese went over to Sonny and trailed kisses down Sonny's bare chest. She then sucked on his bottom lip as he lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he roughly pushed her on top of the wooden dresser. Sonny pulled the lingerie lower so he can nibble on her voluptuous breasts. Reese ran her fingers through Sonny's hair moaning his name. Sonny wanted to show Reese how much she meant to him. She looked at him with her big brown eyes, he knew he was falling hard for her. Sonny devoured Reese's neck with a passion he didn't think he could ever have for a woman again. Reese nibbled on his ear and whispered, "I can't wait any longer Sonny, I need you inside of me now."

Reese got off the dresser and ripped the towel off of Sonny. She scrolled up the bed waiting for him. Sonny ripped the skimpy outfit off of Reese and got on top of her. He gave himself to her fully. First Sonny started off slow and sensual and then he rode her harder and harder until she screamed out his name in pleasure. "Sonny please don't stop." she pleaded. Sonny smiled and covered her moans with his lips to quiet her down as he released into her. After he was done making love to her, he buried his head into her neck still inside of her savoring the moment. Reese rubbed her fingers against his back as Sonny gave out a satisfied moan.

Later on, Reese woke up to feed Sonny some ice cream and berries. A spoonful dripped onto his smooth chest and she licked it off. "You taste so good with chocolate baby." she said in a husky voice.

"When this mess is over sweetheart, we're going away. Just you and me on a long vacation." Reese looked up at Sonny from the carton of cold delight happily. "Are you sure you're okay with leaving the kids? It's been a tough year for you and them. You don't have to do anything because of me." Reese said stroking Sonny's cheek. "I want to go away with you. We could both use some time away from the city. And the kids will be fine with their mothers. I know my life is complicated and our lives always get interrupted by some kind of drama I can't control. But atleast for a few days we could just be about us." Reese gave Sonny a tender kiss on the cheek. "That sounds like heaven." Reese said resting her head on the pillow next to his. Sonny thought she looked so peaceful when she had that sleepy look on her face. Sonny watched Reese as she fell asleep slowly and then leaned his head against hers to join her in their dreams.

The End 


End file.
